The Wedding The Surprise
by Ryanarillo Q. Evanstreet
Summary: Rachel&Finn akan segera menikah! Sam dan Quinn ditunjuk sebagai Best Man dan Maid of Honor pernikahan Finchel. Bagaimana jika Quinn dan Sam bertemu dan tidak mengenal sama sekali karena berpisah 5 tahun? ReadnReview Fabrevans. Finchel. Faberry friendship!


Glee fanfiction

The Wedding With The Surprise

A/N: Future fic from me? Yes it is. Fabrevans and Finchel! Idenya didapat dipagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Read, enjoy and Review! Xoxo

Ps: Still, Lauren doesn't exist in here.

...

"Oke Guys, Take a five! Istirahat. Kalian sudah latihan cukup baik hari ini." kata Coach Pieters membubarkan Team Football OSU.

Sam Evans sedang berjalan menuju loker room untuk berganti baju dan mandi sebelum ia mendengar sahabatnya memanggil namanya, "Sam! Sam! Sammy Evans!"

Sam mendelik dan menoleh dengan pandangan kesal. Ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sammy. Pengecualian untuk Stacy, adiknya dan Quinn Fabray. Bagaimana kabar Quinn? Sam sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Anyway, sosok yang memanggilnya ternyata Finn Hudson, sahabatnya. Hubungan Sam dengan Finn menjadi lebih dekat daripada hubungan Finn dengan Puck semenjak mereka kuliah bersama di Ohio State University atau OSU, dan Puck memutuskan kuliah di UCLA. Biar bagaimana pun mereka bertiga masih berhubungan satu sama lain, setidaknya dengan skype.

"Hey, Frankenteen. Sudah berapa kali sih kubilang jangan memanggilku Sammy?" protes Sam. Finn hanya menjawab dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu berkata, "Bercanda, Sam Evans. Anyway, aku butuh bantuanmu, Sam!"

Sam yang masih kesal dengan Finn, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Cepat, katakan apa yang kamu butuhkan'. Finn mengerti maksud Sam lalu cepat-cepat menjelaskan sambil setengah berbisik, "Aku dan Rachel akan segera menikah!"

Sam tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Ulangi, Finn."

"Aku dan Rachel akan segera menikah!" ucap Finn kali ini dengan membesarkan volume suaranya.

Dan kali ini Sam tidak salah dengar. Ia mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan Finn. Mau tak mau wajah Sam yang kesal langsung berubah 180 derajat, ikut bahagia dengan berita pernikahan Finn dan Rachel, "Selamat Finn! Kapan kamu melamar Rachel? Kok aku tidak tahu?" ucap Sam sambil merangkul Finn.

"Akan kuceritakan A sampai Z. Yang penting sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Sam. Aku mau memintamu sebagai Best Man untuk pernikahanku nanti. Bagaimana, Sam?"

"Whoa, Finn. Aku akan merasa terhormat untuk melakukannya..." ucap Sam yang kini sudah sampai di loker room bersama Finn. Finn tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan. Bagaimana kamu melamar Rachel? Dan hey! Berapa lama lagi sebelum hari H pernikahanmu, Finn?"

Finn Hudson tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya begitu bersemangat. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Dan mungkin, pernikahannya dengan Rachel Berry bisa menjadi ajang reuni Glee Club juga? Finn harap juga begitu. Yang jelas sekarang Finn sudah tenang, ia sudah menemukan Best Man yang tepat untuk acara pernikahannya, sahabatnya sendiri. Sam Evans.

Dan mungkin Sam akan bertemu cinta lamanya semasa di McKinley, Quinn Fabray yang mungkin juga datang di pernikahan dirinya bersama Rachel Berry.

-GLEE!-

Kota New York memang tidak pernah tidur. Setidaknya untuk dua orang gadis yang tinggal di apartemen kecil-kecilan mereka, mereka membutuhkan tidur. Salah satu dari mereka, seorang gadis berpostur tubuh kecil dan tidak begitu tinggi dengan rambut terurai sedada, berlari menuju kamarnya dan membuka tirai kamarnya. Serentak sinar matahari masuk ke kedalam kamar.

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu tampaknya mengganggu rekan satu apartemennya yang masih tidur, "Oh God, Berry! Tutup tirainya! Aku masih butuh tidur."

Rachel Berry menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, seorang Lucy Quinn Fabray bisa semalas ini, "Nah-ah! Bangun Lucy Q!"

"Jangan memanggilku Lucy, RuPaul!" ucap Quinn kesal dari dalam tidurnya. Seorang Quinn Fabray paling kesal jika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Lucy. Walaupun Quinn sudah mulai menggunakan nama depannya untuk hal-hal yang berurusan dengan administrasi. Tapi, Quinn masih enggan jika ia dipanggil Lucy. Kecuali Sam, itu sudah merupakan perjanjian dengannya, Sam boleh memanggilnya Lucy, jika ia dibolehkan memanggilnya Sammy. Jujur, Quinn kangen juga dengan Sam, pikirnya. Bagaimana kabar Sam sekarang? Quinn juga tidak mengetahui pasti. Mereka putus hubungan sudah hampir 5 tahun, berbeda dengan Rachel dan Finn yang masih awet berhubungan hingga sekarang ini.

"Jadi kamu tidak mau mendengar berita bahagia dariku, Quinn?" tawar Rachel yang sedang mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk kuliah nanti.

"Berita apa, Rachel Berry?" tanya Quinn dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih malas untuk bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku dan Finn akan menikah, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" kata Rachel dengan riang. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar berita dari Rachel yang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan, gadis blonde dengan rambut sebahu itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya 100 persen terjaga. "Serius, Rach? Serius?" tanya Quinn tidak percaya. Ia tau benar bagaimana Rachel mencintai Finn begitupula sebaliknya. Hubungan cinta mereka sudah terjalin sejak masih McKinley dan sudah menjadi drama yang terkenal di Glee Club.

"Masa aku bercanda sih, Quinn?" ucap Rachel dengan raut wajah serius. Quinn yang masih terkejut langsung berlari kearah Rachel dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Selamaaaat Honniessss!"

Rachel merasa napasnya sesak karena pelukan Quinn, namun ia juga bahagia tak henti-hentinya. Rachel senang karena Quinn yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya, sejak mereka berdua pindah ke New York ikut bahagia atas pernikahannya dengan Finn. Dulu, Quinn pernah berhubungan dengan Finn namun berakhir karena semua baby drama. Tapi, hubungan mereka kembali bersemi tidak lama setelah Hari Valentine, yang mengakibatkan hubungan antara Rachel dan Finn, serta Rachel dan Quinn semakin memburuk.

Walaupun tidak lama setelah Junior Prom hubungan Quinn dan Finn berakhir, kadang Rachel masih khawatir takut perasaan Quinn untuk Finn kembali. Tapi hal itu semua dibantah Quinn ketika mereka berbagi kamar ketika berada di New York sewaktu akan bertanding Nationals. _Aku mencintai Finn, Rachel. Ya, itu benar. Tapi rasa sayangku padanya tidak sebesar rasa sayangmu padanya, _ucap Quinn tempo hari. Ketika Rachel bertanya siapa yang sebenarnya Quinn sayangi –berhubung dia sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dengan seluruh pria di Glee Club, kecuali Artie dan Mike- malu-malu Quinn menjawab sambil tersenyum, _"Sam, Rachel. Aku sebenarnya menyayangi Sam. Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan begitu spesial oleh pria selain dengannya" _Saat itu Rachel menatap mata Quinn dalam-dalam dan ia melihat kejujuran yang tersirat di mata Quinn Fabray.

Quinn tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Sam. Terakhir kali Quinn bertemu dengan Sam adalah ketika upacara kelulusan di McKinley. Sam juga tidak mengatakan ia kuliah dimana. Hal ini membingungkan Quinn jujur saja, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa kehendak Sam. Yang Sam katakan hanyalah ia mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliahnya. Dan informasi ini sudah cukup untuk Quinn, setidaknya ia tahu Sam tidak perlu membutuhkan biaya lebih untuk kuliahnya. Quinn sangat merindukan Sam, perilakunya, kedua adiknya, bahasa-bahasa Na'vi Avatar yang sering ia katakan, joke-joke yang keluar dari mulutnya yang legendaris, semuanya. Quinn Fabray hanya ingin bertemu Sam Evans. Namun, Quinn sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi Sam.

Berbeda dengan Rachel. Rachel berhubungan kembali dengan Finn tidak lama setelah kelulusan McKinley. Awalnya, mereka hanya menghabiskan malam dengan chatting via skype setiap hari, hingga pada titik puncak, Finn tidak bisa berbohong lagi akan perasaannya, ia mengutarakan perasaannya sekali lagi pada Rachel. Dan sejak musim panas 4 tahun lalu, Rachel dan Finn resmi berpacaran hingga sekarang. Hingga saat-saat mereka akan segera menikah. Kalau Quinn pikir kembali, hubungan Rachel-Finn bisa dibilang unik. Mereka hanya berhubungan via dunia maya dan sesekali bertemu di musim panas atau natal jika Finn pergi ke New York mengunjungi Kurt (yang juga kuliah di New York) bersama Carole dan Burt Hummel. Bicara soal Rachel...

"Rach, apakah semua Glee Kids akan berada di pernikahanmu?" tanya Quinn yang masih memeluk Rachel.

"Quinn, please, lepas. Butuh napas," jawab Rachel sesak. Quinn melepas pelukannya sesekali nyengir, barulah Rachel menjawab, "Berhubung yang mengatur pernikahanku adalah Kurt, mungkin dia akan berusaha menghubungi seluruh Glee Kids, Quinn. Memangnya kenapa?"

Quinn tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rachel. Dan Rachel tahu mengapa. "Aku akan mengusahakan Sam untuk hadir, Quinn. Tenang saja oke?"

Quinn mau tidak mau tersenyum dan memeluknya sahabatnya itu. Memang mengagetkan seorang Quinn Fabray bisa bersahabat dengan Rachel Berry. Mungkin karena mereka memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat yang sama, New York University. Rachel mengambilk jurusan arts sedangkan Quinn mengambil jurusan fashion design. Sebenarnya, Rachel dan Quinn tidak sendirian di kota ini. Dari McKinley juga ada Kurt Hummel, saudara tiri Finn yang juga kuliah di NYU di jurusan yang sama dengan Rachel. Hanya saja Kurt tinggal bersama Blaine di New York City ini. Tunggu! Rachel jadi ingat ingin meminta bantuan Quinn.

"Quinn? Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Sekali saja..." pinta Rachel.

"Tentu, Rach. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu, Quinn Fabray menjadi Maid of Honor di pernikahan Rachel Berry dan Finn Hudson!" kata Rachel sumringah.

"Ya, Rachel. Aku bersedia." ucap Quinn memeluk Rachel Berry sekali lagi memberi kebahagiaan.

-GLEE!-

Finn Hudson tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya panik akan pernikahannya yang akan terselenggara lusa. Sekarang ini, di kamarnya sudah ada Sam Evans, Best Man di pernikahannya nanti. Finn baru saja menerima sms dari Kurt yang akan segera datang dari New York bersama Glee Girls, termasuk Rachel, calon istrinya. Menjadi Kurt yang sibuk pulang-pergi Ohio-New York untuk mengatur pernikahan sang saudara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Di Ohio ia mengurus gereja, katering, acara dan pengisi acara pernikahan. Di New York ia bersama Glee Girls fitting dress untuk pernikahan. Baik untuk mempelai, maid of honor, dan bridesmaid. Kurt berhasil menghubungi seluruh Glee Clubers untuk memberi tahu akan pernikahan Finchel. Para wanita; Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, dan Mercedes yang datang dari berbagai tempat langsung ke New York untuk fitting.

Untuk mempelai pria, Kurt sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Ia hanya tahu tuxedo Finn akan berwarna apa sehingga ia bisa mencocokkan dengan dress Rachel nantinya. Selebihnya, mereka akan memakai tuxedo soft. Baik Rachel dan Finn masing-masing memiliki rahasia. Rachel tidak memberi tahu siapa Maid of Honor-nya, akan memakai dress seperti apakah dia nantinya, akan dirias seperti apa, Finn tidak tahu. Begitupula sebaliknya, Finn tidak memberi tahu siapa Best Man-nya, akan memakai baju apa dia nantinya dan seluruhnya. Semuanya akan ketahuan ketika hari H dan lonceng gereja berbunyi.

Yang tidak bisa membuat Finn berhenti panik adalah, ia nervous akan pernikahannya yang semakin dekat. Sam Evans sudah duduk di kasur Finn sambil memegangi rambut barunya. Sam memotong rambut blonde nya yang sudah panjang dan menurutnya tidak sehat di pernikahan Finn nanti. Dan ternyata tindakan Sam malah jauh diluar perkiraan. Dia juga merubah warna rambutnya menjadi coklat. Finn awalnya juga terkejut dengan perubahan Sam ini, tapi Finn berubah pikiran karena penampilan Sam menjadi lebih baik dengan rambut barunya ini. "Bisakah kamu berhenti mondar mandir? Dude!" kata Sam yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Finn.

"Sam, aku hanya panik karena...lusa! pernikahanku Sam! Dan Para Wanita sudah menuju perjalanan menuju Ohio dan lihat! Sampai sekarang masih belum ada Glee Boys yang datang untuk menjadi pengiringku nanti." Kata Finn menatap layar handphone nya mengharap mendapat kabar dari Puck, Artie, Mike atau Blaine (yes, Blaine juga ikut berpartisipasi akan pernikahan Finchel ini). Rupaya penantian Finn membawa berkah, satu jam kemudian mobil Puck yang familiar mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah Finn. Dan Puck datang bersama Artie dan Mike, yang berarti Blaine datang bersama Kurt.

"Yo, Dude!" sapa Artie ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Finn.

"Finnocent akhirnya akan menikah!" timpal Mike tidak kalah bersemangat.

Hanya Puck yang terlihat lemas daripada yang lainnya, "Hey, Finn. Kamu mendahului kita semua menikah. Kau tahu kan, Puckzilla masih mengejar Miss Santana Hottie Lopez, dan kau lusa akan mengikat sumpah setia." Puck langsung berbaring di kasur Finn tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sudah ada disana, "Yo, Siapa kau? Sepertinya Pucksaurus belum kenal denganmu, Brother."

"Finn, siapa yang akan menjadi Best Man di pernikahanmu nanti?" tanya Artie penasaran.

Finn langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok yang duduk di samping Puck. "Dia. Guys! Please! Itu Sam Evans. The Trouty Master Mouth!" kata Finn sambil tertawa. Puck, Artie dan Mike memandang kearah Sam. Jelas Sam yang berada disini berbeda 180 derajat dengan Sam yang ada di McKinley. Ditambah dengan rambut brunette yang fresh. Dan semua yang berada di kamar Finn langsung dipenuhi gelak tawa.

"Guys! Perlukah insiden kecil seperti ini menganggu inspirasiku untuk pidato Best Man ku nanti? Please, berhenti dengan joke mulut yang tiada akhir itu. Sepertinya Santana bertanggung jawab besar karena menciptakan lagu sial itu." protes Sam kesal.

"Benar apa kata Sam. Sementara dia mempersiapkan pidatonya nanti. Lebih baik Puck dan kau, Artie mulai berpikir akan menampilkan apa nanti. Dan Mike lebih banyak dance moves lebih baik. Kerja, guys." ucap Finn menyetujui ucapan Sam.

"Tapi, Sam. Jujur dengan rambut barumu itu, mulutmu jadi lebih kecil. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung." Kata Puck sambil melarikan diri dari kamar Finn, sebelum diberi hantaman oleh Sam. Finn kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin reuni yang seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Pertemuan kembali Glee Club di Pernikahannya.

-GLEE!-

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Para gadis sepertinya sedang sibuk menampilkan dirinya yang terbaik. Rachel memakai dress berwarna biru muda yang segar yang rambutnya digulung kesamping dan poninya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan dan ketegangannya disaat yang sama, "Girls, aku takut..."

Brittany yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau tosca menjawab, "Kamu terlihat cantik Rachel. Finn juga pasti akan terlihat tampan. Apa yang kamu takutkan? Kamu hanya akan melangkah kedalam sambil menunggu menjawab 'Aku bersedia'" perkataan Brittany yang apa adanya disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Mercedes dan Tina. Semua bridesmaids wanita memakai gaun berwarna hijau tosca yang sama dengan Brittany. Hanya saja desain dress mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Santana yang sedang merias rambutnya menambahkan, "Ya, Rachel. Harus kuakui kamu terlihat cantik hari ini. Jalani saja sesuai apa yang ditentukan. Jangan bertindak gegabah yang malah merusak acara."

Hanya Quinn yang sedari tadi diam. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna cream yang membuat kulitnya semakin cerah. Rachel yang menyadari hal tersebut bertanya, "Quinnie, kenapa kamu diam saja sedari tadi?"

Quinn menggeleng, "Kamu serius, tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi Best Man-nya Finn, Rach? A-aku takut kalau orangnya tidak dikenal dan aku sudah mengandengnya kedalam gereja dan ah! Aku tidak nyaman, Rach."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa Best Man Finn. Begitupula Finn, dia juga tidak tahu kalau kamu yang aku pilih sebagai Maid of Honor, Quinn," Rachel memegang bahu Quinn memberi semangat, "Hey, Quinnie, yang kamu perlu lakukan hanya mengandeng tangannya, menebar senyummu yang cantik lalu mengantarku sampai ke altar dan kembali. Kamu pasti bisa Quinn. Ayo senyum!"

Quinn Fabray tersenyum simpul, walaupun jujur ia masih tegang. Tidak lama setelah Rachel selesai berbicara, lonceng gereja berbunyi nyaring. Kedua mempelai siap-siap berjalan dari dua arah yang berbeda dan bertemu di pintu depan gereja. Dari arah Rachel yang membawa bouquet bunga ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda yang membuatnya cantik. Di depan Rachel berjalan Maid of Honor, Quinn Fabray dengan anggun. Tepat dibelakang Rachel berjalan para Bridesmaids.

Dari arah Finn yang memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan dalaman putih tanpa dasi berjalan dengan pasti walau dalam langkahnya terkadang gugup. Di depan Finn berjalan Sam Evans, selaku Best Man mengenakan tuxedo abu-abu muda ia memakai dalaman ungu yang sangat muda ditambah dasi plus kacamata yang membuat Sam berbeda. Dibelakang Finn berjalan Glee Boys yang memakai tuxedo berwarna abu-abu tua.

Dua barisan itu bertemu di depan pintu masuk gereja. Finn akhirnya bertatap mata dengan calon istrinya, Rachel Berry yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, "Kamu sangat cantik, Rachel Berry. I Love You"

Rachel tersenyum malu-malu lalu menjawab, "I Love You too, Finn Hudson. Yours, Faithfully."

Mendadak Rachel mengingat pertanyaan Quinn, "Finn, siapa Best Man-mu?"

"Kamu lihat dia, Rachel. Tebaklah, aku yakin kamu mengenalnya dengan baik. Siapa Maid of Honor-mu?"

"Quinn Fabray, Finn."

"Sepertinya, tidak hanya kita pasangan hari ini." Kata Finn sambil mengarahkan mata lurus ke arah Maid of Honor dan Best Man yang belum berjalan ke dalam gereja karena belum ada aba-aba dari Kurt. Rachel langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Finn menjadi lurus ke depan. Dan kini ia tahu maksud Finn, "Maksudmu? Mereka?" Kini Finn hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Quinn berdiri lebih depan dari Rachel dan Finn. Ia berdampingan dengan Best Man yang dipilih Finn. Quinn sudah menatap wajahnya beberapa kali tapi ia tetap tidak mengenalnya. Lebih baik mengikuti prosedur saja.

Sam sudah berdiri beberapa langkah lebih maju dari Finn dan Rachel. Sam hari ini memakai kacamata untuk menunjang penampilannya. Itu juga merupakan saran dari Finn. Maid of Honor Rachel sudah berdiri di sampingnya, namun Sam masih belum berani menatapnya, dari sekilas gadis yang berambut emas diatas leher ini terlihat cantik. Dan sebentar lagi, ia harus mengandeng gadis ini masuk. Itu dia! Aba-aba masuk ke gereja dari Kurt. Sam dengan canggung mengandeng lengan gadis di sebelahnya dan ia menatap matanya. Tepat di matanya. Sontak Sam berkata, "Lor Menari, Lucy." Menyadari kesalahannya Sam dengan menunduk berjalan memasuki gereja dengan mengandeng lengan si gadis. Ia cukup yakin, ketika Sam berkata demikian, gadis itu menoleh. Dan Sam tahu benar siapa gadis itu.

Quinn tadi mendengar pasti apa yang diucapkan Best Man yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Lor Menari, Lucy." Quinn tahu pasti hanya ada satu orang yang pasti mengucapkan hal tersebut padanya. Dan dia adalah Sam Evans. Tapi mungkinkah dia Sam? Yang Quinn tunggu-tunggu saat ini hanya pidato Best Man setelah kedua mempelai mengucapkan sumpah setia. Ketika itu kebenaran akan terbuka. Tapi jika ia Sam, kenapa penampilannya begitu berbeda?

-GLEE!-

"Dan Kini kita satukan Finn Christopher Hudson dengan Rachel Barbra Berry sebagai pasangan suami istri." ujar Sang Pendeta. Finn dan Rachel lalu melakukan ciuman pertama sebagai suami istri.

"I'm forever yours, Rachel." Bisik Finn

"I'm forever yours, Finn." jawab Rachel juga berbisik.

"Faithfully." ucap Finn dan Rachel bersamaan sebelum kembali berciuman.

Dengan reseminya pernikahan Finn Hudson dengan Rachel Berry-Hudson, sekarang acara berlanjut menjadi acara resepsi pernikahan yang mana akan diselenggarakan di lantai atas gereja tempat mereka menikah. Dan kembali, sekarang meruapakan tugas Quinn Fabray sebagai Maid of Honor, bersama Sam Evans sebagai Best Man berjalan duluan di depan mereka.

Belum sempat Quinn mengandeng sosok yang Quinn harap itu Sam, dua anak kecil familiar, Stevie dan Stacy Evans berjalan didepan Quinn dan menebar bunga pernikahan. Oh, kali ini Quinn yakin, sosok disebelahnya adalah Sam Evans. Tapi, mengapa Sam berubah menjadi brunette? Pertanyaan itu masih menganggu Quinn.

Sam mengandeng lengan Quinn sekali lagi, dan kali ini Quinn tidak terlihat canggung, melainkan terlihat menikmati dan nyaman dengan gandengannya. Kali ini Sam mencoba menatap mata Quinn, ia menebar senyumannya yang cantik dan tepat saat itu Quinn menoleh dan ia tersenyum pada Sam. Mungkinkah Quinn sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Sam? Ah tidak, tapi kedua adiknya yang bekerja sebagai penebar bunga didepan mereka berdua sekarang ini merupakan kata kunci yang jelas akan identitasnya. Mencoba untuk rileks, Sam menuntun Quinn menuju lantai atas tempat resepsi Finn dan Rachel.

Acara resepsi diisi dengan Blaine yang menyanyi sebagai pengisi acara. Blaine yang merupakan alumni Dalton Academy menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis yang merupakan dansa pertama Finn dan Rachel. Setelah mereka selesai berdansa, Kurt sebagai pembawa acara pernikahan berkata, "Sekarang, kita sambut Pidato dari Best Man mempelai Pria, Sam Evans!"

_Itu dia, namaku disebut_ pikir Sam. Quinn pasti sudah mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah Sam. Sebelum melangkah keatas panggung, Sam melirik kearah Quinn yang duduk didekat Rachel. Terdiam. Akhirnya Sam berjalan ke atas panggung dengan gugup. Dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

-GLEE!-

Ucapan Kurt tadi begitu lancar dan pasti. Berarti Quinn tidak mungkin salah dengar. Best Man dari Finn adalah Sam. Quinn menatap kearah Rachel dan Finn yang duduk didekatnya, dan keduanya tidak menjawab selain dengan anggukan. Rachel lalu berbisik di telinga Quinn, "See, Quinn? Aku yakin pasti dia hadir. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia adalah Best Man-nya Finn sebelum dia memberitahuku tadi. Jujur, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia berbeda sekali, Q."

Quinn mengangguk setuju lalu bertanya pada Rachel, "Kemana rambut blonde nya?"

Rachel mengangkat bahu tidak tahu menahu.

Dibelakang Quinn, terdengar ocehan-ocehan para Glee Girls yang lain, mereka juga tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang berdiri didepan podium saat ini adalah Sam. Sam Evans.

"Itu Sam? Sammy yang itu kan?" tanya Santana tidak percaya.

"Mungkin nama yang sama saja. Lihat dia berkacamata dan brunette. Mungkin saudaranya Artie." Jawab Brittany.

"Britt, Artie itu Abrams. Bukan Evans." Timpal Tina.

"Sudah. Kita lihat saja dia nanti." Tutup Mercedes. Karena Sam sudah akan memulai pidatonya sebagai Best Man.

Sam membuka selembar kertas yang berisi poin-poin pidatonya sore ini lalu sambil menarik napas, dia memulai pidatonya, "Selamat Sore semuanya. Saya Sam Evans. Mungkin yang biasa kalian kenal dengan sebutan Trouty Mouth. Dan saya masih meminta pertanggung jawaban Miss Santana Lopez, jika ia hadir," ucap Sam melirik kearah penonton mencoba mencari kehadiran Santana dan menemukannya.

Semua hadirin tertawa termasuk Quinn. Ucapan Sam ditimpal Santana dengan, "Lanjutkan pidatomu Guppy Face!"

"Well, oke, mungkin seorang Sam Evans akan selalu menjadi joke mouth. Ah tapi sudahlah. Yang sekarang saya ingin sampaikan adalah ucapan selamat untuk kedua sahabat saya semasa di McKinley, Finn Hudson dan Rachel Berry-Hudson.

Jika saya boleh sedikit bercerita, Saya mengenal Finn dan Rachel semua berawal dari Glee Club. Finn yang menawari saya bergabung bersama Artie hari itu. Saya yang baru saja pindah dari Tennesse yang awalnya hanya ingin bergabung dengan team football akhirnya mencoba. Dan saya resmi bergabung ketika...hari itu Glee Club akan melakukan pertarungan duet. Saya mulai mengenal Finn ketika ia meyakinkan saya untuk berduet dengan seseorang yang spesial. Ketika latihan dengannya, yah, saya melakukan 'kesalahan' dan dia menolak berduet dengan saya. Tapi, Rachel dan Finn berusaha agar saya bertahan di Glee Club dan meyakinkan kami. Saya dan 'Orang Spesial' tersebut ikut bertanding dan kami akhirnya menang. Disitu saya berpikir, betapa hebatnya Finn dan Rachel menjadi leader di Glee Club ini,"

Disela-sela ucapan pidato Sam, Rachel dan Finn menggoda Quinn yang sudah memerah wajahnya, "Hey, Wanita Spesial."

"Diam dan dengarkan, couple!"

Sam melanjutkan pidatonya, "Finn merupakan orang yang hebat. Dia konsisten, peduli dengan sekitarnya dan leader yang patut dicontoh. Sedangkan, Rachel, mungkin beberapa orang di McKinley tidak suka padanya karena hal-hal yang terlihat dari luar sosok Rachel Berry. Tapi...dia adalah mvp kita, para Glee Club, leader yang selalu berpikir lurus kedepan dan penulis lagu yang baik. Kembali lagi, kepada Glee Club. Glee salah satu klub yang mungkin direndahkan di McKinley, tapi lihat! Disana berkumpul anak-anak yang unik dan tidak bisa kita bayangkan. Ada Artie, mungkin dia duduk di kursi roda tapi ia rapper di Glee, ada Tina, Mercedes dan Kurt yang ahli dalam pakaian yang selalu membuat penampilan para Glee Clubbers istimewa. Ada Brittany dan Mike yang penuh gerakan-gerakan yang luar biasa dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin, kita para Glee Kids sering merampas kekasih yang lain, menusuk dari belakang, nge-date dengan sosok yang berbeda. Tapi kita saling menyayangi. Dan kita adalah satu. Lihat, sekarang ada satu pasangan soulmate dari Glee Club yang sudah dipersatukan oleh ikatan pernikahan, Finn dan Rachel. Finchel. Congratulations guys." Ucap Sam menutup pidatonya. Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan akan pidato Sam. Bahkan Rachel menitikkan air mata yang langsung dipeluk Finn. Tapi siapa sangkan ucapan Sam berhenti sampai disini...

"Bicara soal Finchel dan relationship Glee Club yang rumit kita memiliki nama-nama pasangan selain Finchel. Ada Puckleberry, ada Pucktana, ada Tike Chang-chang, ada Artittany, ada Kurcedes bahkan Klaine. Tapi saya memiliki Fabrevans. Fabray-Evans. Wanita spesial dalam hidup saya yang hampir lima tahun saya tidak bertemu yang begitu perhatian dikala hidup saya susah, sulit dan senang. Lucy Quinn, aku merindukanmu. I Love You, still and always." Kata Sam menutup (benar-benar menutup) pidatonya. Mencoba mencari-cari Quinn, Sam Evans tidak menemukannya. Quinn Fabray sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

-GLEE!-

Sekejap Sam langsung berlari meninggalkan podium menyusul Quinn. _Saatnya menjelaskan semuanya_, pikir Sam. Acara Pernikahan langsung diambil alih Puck dan Artie yang tampil menyanyi. Sam setelah mencari-cari Quinn akhirnya menemukan sosoknya taman gereja. Sam mendengar suara tangisan Quinn yang tersedu-sedu.

"Hey, Lucy. Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Sam yang susah duduk disamping Quinn. Sam menarik wajah Quinn tepat ke arah wajahnya. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Sam mengusap air mata Quinn dengan jemarinya.

Quinn menatap mata hijau Sam sambil menjawab, "Mengapa kamu datang begitu tiba-tiba, Sam? A-aku merindukanmu juga, tapi ini-"

"Shhhh," kata Sam menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Quinn, "Yang penting kita sudah bertemu kembali kan?"

Quinn mengangguk setuju sambil memeluk Sam erat. Ia kembali menangis, namun kali ini tangisan bahagia, namun ia langsung menghantam Sam dengan pukulan dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, "Kamu! Kenapa bisa menjadi Best Man-nya Finn? Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungi ku selama lima tahun terakhir? Dan kamu...penampilanmu? Kemana rambut blonde mu?"

Sam masih meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Quinn namun menjawab pertanyaannya juga, "Karena aku pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan Finn. OSU, dengan beasiswa Football," mata Quinn terbelalak dengan jawaban Sam. Bisa-bisanya mereka pergi ke kampus yang sama tapi dia tidak tahu? Apakah Rachel tahu? Sam kembali melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan Quinn, "Hubunganku dengan Finn semakin dekat karena kita pergi ke tenpat kuliah yang sama. Siapa bilang aku tidak mencoba menghubungimu? Well, iya sih enggak. Cuma aku tahu kok bagaimana keadaanmu selama 5 tahun terakhir..."

"Kamu kuliah di New York University, mengambil jurusan Fashion Design. Kamu tinggal bersama Rachel di sebuah apartemen sederhana di Upper East Side. Kamu sering pulang larut karena sering menonton pertunjukkan Broadway bersama Rachel dan Kurt atau pergi dengan teman kuliahmu nonton Fashion Show sebagai referensi kuliahmu. Tapi kebiasaan buruk pulang larutmu itu mengakibatkan kamu jadi malas bangun pagi. Ya kan? Kamu juga sering menceritakan keluh kesahmu dengan Rachel, bagaimana kamu bosan dengan kuliah, ingin pulang ke Ohio dan bagaimana kamu merindukanku. Ya kan?" kata Sam lancar. Quinn terbelalak juga Sam mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya di New York. Quinn menjadi malu juga mendengarnya. Tapi Sam pasti tahu dari..."Kamu tahu dari Rachel? Iya? Mengapa Rachel tidak memberitahukan kalau kamu itu di Ohio?"

Sam menggeleng, "Rachel tidak tahu kalau aku di Ohio, Quinn. Ingat kebiasaan skype Finn dan Rachel? Ingat kalau Rachel itu bawel dan suka menceritakan apa saja? Yes, Quinn. Aku tahu ini semua dari Finn. Rachel bercerita semuanya tentangmu kepada Finn. Dan Finn, tanpa aku minta akan memberikan informasi itu semua padaku. Aku merindukanmu, Lucy Fabray."

Quinn tersenyum sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dekat Sam sambil berbisik, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sammy Evans." Ketika Quinn selesai berbisik dan memundurkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia sadar wajahnya hanya berbeda beberapa inci dari wajah Sam. Sam justru mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Quinn lalu bibir Sam semakin mendekati bibir Quinn dan mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan dan passionate.

"Quinn, kamu mendengar kalimat terakhirku tadi tidak pas pidato?" tanya Sam setelah melepas bibirnya dari mulut Quinn.

"Dengar dengan sangat jelas, dan aku ingin menjawabnya, I Love You too, Sam Evans, still and always..."

Sam tersenyum sambil mengajak Quinn kembali masuk ke dalam acara resepsi sambil berkata, "Mulai dari awal kembali? Kamu tahu kan kembali...berpa-"

"Ya, dengan senang hati, Sam." Jawab Quinn. Mereka berdua berjalan kembali kedalam gereka dengan status yang sama ketika mereka di McKinley, IT couple. Ketika menaiki tangga layaknya Best Man dan Maid of Honor lagi, Quinn teringat penampilan Sam yang berbeda. "Sam, kamu belum menjawab kenapa kamu merubah rambutmu menjadi brunette dan memotong rambutmu seperti itu?" 

"Aku merasa rambutku semakin panjang dan harus segera memotongnya. Lalu, aku merubahnya menjadi brunette. Jadi lebih bagus kan? Kamu juga memotong rambutmu jadi boop diatas leher" kata Sam sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Ya, kamu menjadi lebih tampan Sam. Hanya ingin rambut yang lebih segar. Jadi lebih cantik kan? " ucap Quinn sambil mengikuti ucapan Sam.

Sam kembali tertawa, "hahahaha. You're always beautiful Quinn Fabray." Tepat dengan berakhirnya ucapan Sam, mereka berdua membuka pintu ruang resepsi pernikahan Rachel dan Finn. Ruangan sudah dipenuhi dengan wanita-wanita yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan. Belum sempat Quinn mencerna apa yang terjadi, terdengar teriakkan Rachel, "TANGKAP QUINN!"

Quinn yang masih kaget langsung menangkap apa yang diteriakkan Rachel. Dan HOP! Quinn menangkap bouquet bunga pernikahan Rachel. Quinn tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia melihat bouquet bunga yang mendarat di tangannya. Sam yang masih berdiri di samping Quinn juga terdiam. Semua mata menuju arah Quinn. Konon katanya, bagi siapa yang menangkap bouquet bunga pernikahan berarti dia dan pasangannya akan segera menikah. Dan Quinn menangkapnya, ia baru saja kembali dengan Sam. Berarti...

"Tunggu, cincin dari aku, Lucy Quinn Fabray." Bisik Sam merangkul Quinn menghampiri Rachel dan Finn yang ikut senang akan kembalinya IT couple McKinley. Quinn Fabray dan Sam Evans.

Dari podium Kurt selaku pembawa acara malah menimpali dengan, "Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada Glee Wedding yang lainnya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa yang ditambah sorakkan dari Glee Kids yang lain

Ya, mungkin nanti akan ada Glee Wedding yang lain. Hanya Sam dan Quinn yang bisa menjawab...

THE END

A/N: What do you think guyssss? Ide cerita ini kutemukan kemarin dan langsung dituang dalam bentuk fanfiction. Butuh sekuel nya? Just tell me! Reviews are love


End file.
